


To be held

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Derek Hale, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the words embrace, mouse and branch.A continuation ofWithout wallsif you will (though it's not necessary to read that one before this one).





	To be held

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know already, me and [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we 3 times a week (Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays) post a drabble challenge consisting of 3 words. This is one of my contributions for today's challenge, the second will be posted shortly. =D
> 
>  
> 
> ([On tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171136214592))

“I’ve got you, it’s not your fault,” Stiles said, his embrace as steady and strong as his heartbeat.

Derek’s walls had crumbled completely, and even though his sob was quiet as he fell to his knees in the burnt out shell of his childhood home, Stiles was there immediately, wrapped him up in his arms. Derek felt nothing like an alpha werewolf, he felt like a cartoon mouse, scared and trembling, like the dead branch in the remains of his parents bedroom, useless and rotten, _crumbling_ , Stiles’ arms the only thing that kept him together.

“Not your fault,” Stiles repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
